The Undiscovered Country
Introduction (blurb) Stardate 9521.6: Internal pressures, enormous military expeditures, and the destruction of their primary energy source have brought the Klingon Empire to the verge of catastrophic collapse... To avert disaster, Gorkon, Chancellor of the Klingon High Council, proposes negotiations between the Federation and Klingon Empire - negotiations that will put an end to the years of hostility between the two powers, and herald a new era of peace and co-operation. Captain James T. Kirk and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] are dispatched to escort the Chancellor safely into Federation space. But a treacherous assassination brings negotiations to a sudden halt - and places Kirk and Dr. McCoy in the hands of the Federation's greatest enemy. With time running out, Spock and the Enterprise crew must work to uncover the deadly secret that threatens to propel the galaxy into the must destructive conflict it has ever known! Summary Characters Main James T. Kirk | Spock | Leonard McCoy | Montgomery Scott | Hikaru Sulu | Uhura | Pavel Chekov Others Azetbur | Burke | Cartwright | Chang | Dax | Gorkon | Kamarag | Kerla | Lojur | Carol Marcus | Martia | Nanclus | Janice Rand | Ra-ghoratreii | Sarek | Samno | William Smillie | Stex | Kwan-mei Suarez | Valeris | Masoud Valtane | Patrick West | Worf Referenced Jackson Dahl | Kruge | David Marcus | Joanna McCoy | Richard Nixon | Saavik | Sohlar | Styles References Starships *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] (''Constitution''-class) | [[USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)|USS Excelsior]] (''Excelsior''-class) | [[USS Ahwahnee (NCC-2048)|USS Ahwahnee]] | [[IKS Kronos One|IKS Kronos One]] (''K't'inga''-class) | B'rel class Bird-of-Prey Locations China | Themis | Starbase 23 | Klingon Neutral Zone | Kudao | Virginia | Earth | Paris | San Francisco | Khitomer | Camp Khitomer | Praxis | Qo'noS | Rura Penthe | Genesis Planet | Delta | Reydovan sector | Rigel | Beta Quadrant | Amrita | Starfleet Headquarters Races and cultures Chameloid | Efrosian | Halkan | Human | Klingon | Organian | Romulan | Vulcan States and organizations Klingon Empire | Klingon High Command | Klingon High Council | Marcuslabs | Romulan Star Empire | Starfleet | United Federation of Planets Other admiral | ambassador | asteroid | asteroid shower | atmosphere | brigadier | chancellor | commander in chief | fleet admiral | gas | gaseous anomaly | Genesis Project | ivory | katra | lieutenant | lieutenant commander | lieutenant junior grade | moon | rear admiral | subspace | subspace shock wave | tea | xenogeology Timeline ;2285 : Khan Noonien Singh attempts to steal the Genesis torpedo, detonating it and creating the Genesis Planet, where Kruge kill Kirk's son, David. ;2286 : Kirk contacts Carol Marcus to explain the circumstances of their son's death. ;2293 : Kirk and the Enterprise-A are ordered on the Klingon peace mission. Information Related Stories *The Fearful Summons : "A stunning sequel to Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country by one of the writers of the film." (TOS novel) *Section 31: Cloak (TOS novel) :The novel Cloak establishes Admiral Cartwright as a Section 31 agent and subsequently implicates Section 31 in the Khitomer conspiracy. *Assignment: Eternity (TOS novel) :This novel's prologue and epilogue feature the Khitomer Conference. *Sarek (TOS novel) :This novel discusses the Rihannsu present at the Khitomer Conference. Images Image:Cloakfire.jpg|Klingon Bird-of-Prey firing under cloak Image:Ra-ghoratreiiNanclusKamarag.jpg|The Federation President with the Klingon and Romulan Ambassadors Image:PresidentialOffice2293.jpg|The Office of the President of the United Federation of Planets Image:Gorkon.jpg|Gorkon, Son of Toq Image:Nanclus.jpg|Ambassador Nanclus Image:Azetbur.jpg|Azetbur, Daughter of Gorkon Image:Ra-ghoratreii.jpg|Federation President Ra-ghoratreii Image:PatrickWest.jpg|Colonel West Image:Chang.jpg|Chang Image:Martia.jpg|Martia, a Chameloid Image:USS Enterprise-A under fire.jpg|The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) under fire Image:Kirk2293.jpg|James T. Kirk Image:Praxis.jpg|Praxis Image:Praxis explosion.jpg|Praxis explodes External Links * * | prevpocket=Flashback | nextpocket=Assignment: Eternity | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2373| date1=2293 | prevdate1=Bloodline| nextdate1=Flashback | }} Undiscovered Country, Star Trek: The